


An Unexpected Guest

by ShipWrecker (DannyCalavera)



Series: The Potters...and friends [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Cuckolding, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Light Dom/sub, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyCalavera/pseuds/ShipWrecker
Summary: The Potter’s get an unexpected visitor that leads to an exciting proposition.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Ginny Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: The Potters...and friends [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734478
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zephyr_Fauchelevent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_Fauchelevent/gifts).



> Playing around with the new ‘family’ dynamic.
> 
> In the UK the age of consent is 16 so any implied sexual activity with Gabby and her Friends is completely legal...if morally dubious. 
> 
> The french came straight off Google Translate so forgive me any mistakes. Also forgive me trying to phonetically spell a french accent. 
> 
> To Zephyr_Fauchelevent my longest serving reader.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> SW

Harry groggily opened his eyes after a long and peaceful sleep, to the sound of “Good morning gorgeous”. He blinked a few times to clear his vision and smiled as Hermione’s face came into focus.

Harry stretched out with a groan and looked around the room, clothes had been strewn everywhere and the bedsheets had come loose at the corners of the huge four-poster bed. He turned to Hermione, glancing down at her naked chest where the duvet had slipped down when she stretched. “Morning beautiful. How are you feeling?”

“I ache a bit after last night” the young witch giggled, her cheeks flushing red with the memories of the welcome home party thrown for Ginny and the naughty activities they got up to afterwards.

Harry glanced at around again, noticing someone missing “Where’s Ginny?”

“She went out for a run at about 6” Hermione sighed “Quite how she found the energy, I do not know.”

The Brunette sat up and started to climb out of bed “Come on you, we need a shower. It would appear I have your cum in some hard to reach places.”

Harry chuckled “Yeah, sorry about that”

“I don’t mind. I just need you to help me clean it off” Hermione replied with a wink, before heading towards the bathroom with a sway in her hips…and a slight limp.

Harry and Hermione spent the first few minutes in the hot shower getting each other clean. Being in close proximity to each other had given Harry a hard-on and Hermione was in fits of giggles teasing him. As they expected, as soon as they began exploring each other with their hands and their kisses began heating up, the door to the bathroom opened and the pair saw the bright red hair of Ginny through the steam. “Are you two starting without me?” Ginny asked the two nude forms in the shower. “We wouldn’t dream of it” Harry called back. “We were waiting for you” Hermione added. Ginny quickly stripped out of her sports bra and skin tight running shorts and slipped into the spacious shower stall with her husband and girlfriend. After cleaning the sweat from the run off, Ginny turned her attention to Hermione. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s neck and pulled her in for a deep sensual kiss. The sight of his two love’s tits pressed together as their tongues danced caused Harry’s already rock hard cock to twitch, drawing the two girls eyes. They both grinned as Harry began to stroke himself as he watched the pair embrace.

“You know…after a work out, I could do with a protein shake. Could you help me out with that, Harry?” Ginny purred, not taking her eyes off his glistening wet erection.

“I’m sure I’ve got something that will suit your needs” Harry replied, knowing exactly where this was going.

“Ooh, I’ll help!” Hermione giggled as she pulled Harry close and kissed him hungrily.

Ginny sank down to her knees and, as Hermione began to stroke his shaft, took his balls into her mouth. Harry’s head rolled back as the two girls lavished attention on his dick. After leaving a purple love-bite on his neck, Hermione dropped to her knees next to Ginny and took his length in her mouth with a soft moan. Harry closed his eyes and leant back against the tiled wall as Ginny and Hermione took it in turns to deepthroat him, doing everything they knew to bring him to orgasm quickly, alternating between each other like a well practiced team. The feeling of her husband’s cock invading her throat and watching their girlfriend choking herself on Harry’s dick was pushing Ginny close to her own climax. She hadn’t even touched herself, both her hands were expertly handling the large cock that she loved so much, yet she could definitely feel an orgasm threatening to break at any moment.

Ginny looked up at Harry, she was panting hard “Fuck my mouth Harry, I’m gonna cum so hard in a second.”

Harry didn’t answer, he just gripped her hair and slid his cock into her waiting open mouth. He pushed past the slight resistance at the back of her throat and began to thrust his hips, slamming Ginny’s lips and nose into his abdomen. Ginny’s face slowly got redder and the bathroom was filled with an obscene _Glug_ sound as Harry abused his wife’s mouth. He kept thrusting until he felt two quick taps on his legs, he quickly pulled out and stepped away from her as she took in a huge gasp of air and collapsed twitching on the shower floor. Ginny gasped out a ragged “Oh, FUCK!” As she orgasmed, Harry could see her slit pulsing with the climax when she lay curled up at his feet. Hermione gasped at the wanton display of masochism from her girlfriend. Realising she wasn’t getting back up again for Harry’s cum, Hermione took over giving him head. She took him in as far as her mouth allowed, she wanted him to cum above all else. As she bobbed her head and stroked his cock, Harry looked deep into her eyes. The slight twitch from his eyelid gave her all the warning she needed, she kept his crown still on her tongue and slid her delicate hand up and down his cock, milking him into her mouth. Harry’s knees buckled as he filled Hermione’s mouth with cum. The Brunette sucked the last drops out of him and, keeping the load safe in her mouth, turned and drizzled it onto Ginny’s waiting tongue. Ginny hummed as she swished the thick liquid around her mouth and then swallowed. “Mmmm, I needed that!” Ginny whispered, her eyes drifting closed. “Seconded” Harry panted, sat on the floor catching his breath.

“Motion carried” Hermione giggled, sliding down to snuggle into Harry, savouring the taste of him that still lingered on her tongue.


	2. Chapter 2

After the trio got dry and headed down to breakfast, they were greeted by their familiars waiting for them with the post. Crookshanks was curled up under the table with several letters from the Ministry for Hermione. Harry’s Auror Department issued Raven was stood on the table with a small pile of letters. After Hedwig, Harry didn’t have another familiar for a long while. It was a surprise to him that the Aurors used Ravens instead of Owls, he later found out it was because they were faster, had near human levels of intelligence (whilst magical Owls were very intelligent, magical Ravens could communicate through ‘Caws’ and some could use morse code and even write, eliminating the need to give them written messages to send), and were invisible in the dark. As their breakfasts were placed in front of them and they each began sorting through their post, a large Barn Owl swooped in through the window and landed in front of Ginny.

“It’s Bill’s Owl” she explained to the confused looks of her lovers.

The Owl extended its leg out to Ginny as she fed it a small suet ball. The Owl didn’t wait for her to send a reply and with a friendly screech at the Raven, flew straight back out the window it entered from. She quickly scanned the letter and summarised it for Harry and Hermione.

“Bill’s going to Floo over after lunch today. Say’s he has something important to speak to us about. He doesn’t say what though”

After finishing their meal Hermione excused herself to the library with a kiss for both Ginny and Harry. Ginny offered Harry to join her for a fly, which he agreed to and the pair headed out with their brooms for the morning.

After lunch the three residents of Grimmauld Place were sat snuggling together in the lounge waiting for Bill Weasley to arrive. Just after 1pm, the Floo roared to life and out stepped the wild orange hair of Ginny’s older brother. Ginny jumped up and gave her sibling a hug, Harry and Hermione shook his hand after Ginny eventually let him go. After an offer of a drink, the four Witches and Wizards sat down on the large sofas.

“So, what did you want to speak to us about?” Harry asked after the chit-chat and pleasantries had faded.

“I’m afraid it’s a favour to ask, and its quite personal” Bill said, desperately trying not to glance at Hermione as he said this.

Ginny picked up on what her brother was implying. “It’s okay Bill, anything you can say to us you can say in front of ‘Mione”

The look on his face said he’d rather not.

“Hermione is _our_ Girlfriend. She lives here and is just as much a part of our marriage as myself and Harry is” Ginny stated firmly. Hermione beamed at the admission that she was on equal footing with Harry’s wife, from Harry’s wife herself.

Bill glanced between the two women with a slight shocked look on his face but it disappeared quickly.

“Gringotts are opening a new branch somewhere in Eastern Europe. I’ve been asked to set up the wards on-site. I’m the first human in history to be trusted with the wards on a Goblin bank. Huge wage increase, massive bonus, _yadda yadda etcetera_ ” Bill explained

“Oh my Gods! That’s amazing!” Ginny and Hermione squealed excitedly.

Harry didn’t smile, he studied Bill carefully “Congratulations Bill. So why do you look like that is the worst news since that prick with no nose showed up and made a nuisance of himself?”

Bill gave Harry a dry smile “You should be an Auror, Harry! It’s not me this favour is for, its for Fleur”

Harry nodded, Bill was fiercely protective of his wife, any man would be if they married a part-Veela. If Bill was asking a favour for Fleur, then it was very important indeed.

“I’m going to be away for at least three months, possibly longer. What do you know about Veela, Harry?” Bill fixed him with a steel glare. Harry and Bill got on very well, but this meeting was clearly weighing heavy on the Weasley as there was none of the friendly tone they shared in their words.

“I have a working knowledge. Magical creature, very powerful, fiercely loyal to their mates, usually mate with several partners, closely related to Sirens in their beauty and charm, can weaponise their looks, immune to fire and fire based spells. That’s about it, not sure about part-Veelas though” Harry explained.

Hermione jumped in with her usual encyclopaedic knowledge of anything magical “Part-Veela retain the majority of their human characteristics with only a small part of their Veela side being passed on, namely, their magic. Veela magic allows part-Veela to use spells and charms that are outside of the capability of human Wizards. They are still loyal, they can have a monogamous relationship which a full Veela cannot. They still have fire immunity, but their allure is not as powerful as a full Veela, they can only influence people with it whilst a full Veela can control people completely”

Bill nodded at Hermione “That’s the majority of it, but there is one bit that is somewhat of a secret. Veela _need_ sex, like we need air. Part-Veela are the same, if they don’t have regular sex, their magic diminishes and they can eventually go insane and die. Abstaining from sex entirely is fatal to a Veela and part-Veela”

Ginny and Hermione gasped. Harry nodded at Bill, knowing where this was headed “Bill, you are family. You are my brother as much as you are Ginny’s. Whatever you need, just ask”

Bill took a deep breath “Can Fleur stay with you while I’m away? She has to stay in the UK because of work, but because of the sex thing…” he trailed off, not wanting to put into words what he was really asking.

“Why me?” Harry asked.

Bill sighed “I am aware of your’s and my sister’s…lifestyle. Whilst I personally don’t agree with it, you are both happy, and that’s all I can ask for my sister. I haven’t mentioned anything to my family about it because that’s your business. Don’t ask, don’t tell. Besides that, I trust you, Harry. After everything you’ve done for the wizarding world, its clear to anyone that you only have the best of intentions. Fleur and Gabby have always had a soft spot for you since the Triwizard, and if she doesn’t stay here then I’ll worry that she will deal with her _urges_ anywhere she can get it. I don’t want to come home and hear that my wife has shagged her way around London. This way I know she will be safe, looked after, I know you wont take advantage, and importantly, I wont hear the details” Bill looked on the verge of tears, it took a lot out of him to ask for his brother-in-law to sleep with his wife for three months.

Harry, Ginny and Hermione got up from the couch and crossed the room to Bill and brought him into a group hug “Fleur is more than welcome to stay with us, we’ll look after her” Harry whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

A week after Bill’s visit, he was due to leave and the Potter’s were expecting Fleur that evening after she had finished work. Bill’s house elf had already dropped Fleur’s stuff off that afternoon. The trio had set up the large room just across the hallway from their master bedroom as Fleur’s room for the duration of her stay. Hermione had finished work early so she could be there to welcome her. Ginny and Harry were waiting in the lounge for their new guest as Hermione apparated in.

“Hey babe. How was work?” Ginny called out to their Girlfriend.

Hermione stepped in looking stunning in her ministerial robes. “Well, magical law is a headache at best, today was no different. After Fleur gets here I might sit in the hot tub to unwind a bit, then if one of you can shag me seven ways from Sunday, it would be greatly appreciated”

Harry and Ginny giggled loudly at the request, which reminded Ginny of something. “Ooh! Our new toy arrived today, ‘Mi”

“Which one?” Hermione blushed, slipping out of her outer robe.

“The strap-on, me and you could try it out later if you want?” Ginny ginned from Harry’s arms.

“That big 9 inch one we ordered? Yes please!” Hermione giggled and sat herself down next to the Potters, getting a loving kiss on the lips from each of them.

Just then, the fireplace flashed green and the lithe figure of Fleur Delacour-Weasley stepped out into the large living room of Grimmauld Place. She was wearing elegant robes in pale blue that was so quintessentially ‘Fleur’, Harry couldn’t remember her ever wearing any other colour. Her pale blonde hair was perfectly straight and fell in a ponytail down to her lower back, it shimmered in the light as if it was made of crystal. She wore no makeup, but her skin and complexion was flawless. She was in every sense of the word, _perfect._

“‘Allo ‘Arry, _J_ inny, is good to see you again” Fleur smiled as she steadied herself from her brisk entrance. Her time living in Britain had not softened her accent any, she had simply become fluent in English. The three just sat there awestruck at the french beauty stood before them before Harry shook himself out of it.

“Great to see you again, Fleur” Harry smiled kissing her on each cheek. Ginny and Hermione had come to their senses and had joined him on greeting their new guest.

“Ah, ‘Ermionee! Eet ‘as been too long, no?” Fleur cooed, kissing the brunette on each cheek and embracing her in a hug.

“I am sorry to ‘ave to intrude on you. Ziss for Bill is a great opportunity, but we are sorry for putting you in ziss situation” Fleur blushed.

“Nonsense! You are not intruding at all. As I said to Bill, you are family, you are always welcome here” Harry said, hugging her tightly.

“And you are okay wiz my… _Besoins*?”_ Fleur asked Ginny, clearly embarrassed by the reason behind her stay.

“Oh, Fleur! Of course we’re okay with it. There are three of us living here that care for you, your _needs_ will be well catered for” Ginny soothed, gently rubbing Fleur’s back.

“Sree of you? Is ‘Ermionee staying too?” Fleur asked the trio.

“Didn’t Bill tell you? ‘Mione is our Girlfriend and lives here with us now” Harry explained.

“ _Oui?_ ‘Ow wonderful” Fleur smiled at Hermione.

“Yeah, me and Ginny go both ways and Harry is…Harry. So we have all agreed to a ‘free use’ policy, whenever you get the urge or an itch that needs scratching, one…or more of us will always be here to help” Hermione smiled.

“Oh, _merci!_ ‘Ow can I thank you enough for zis?” Fleur was nearly in tears with gratitude at these lovely people willing to do what ever it takes to help. Fleur knew that Harry was selfless enough to help her, he showed as much when he put himself in danger to rescue Gabby from the lake during the Triwizard Tournament, but she didn’t expect Ginny and Hermione to be the same. However, looking at the happy throuple, she wasn’t surprised that Harry would surround himself with people as kind as him.

“You can thank us by not being embarrassed to ask us for help. Don’t martyr yourself, Fleur. We don’t want you to go insane or die, Bill would string us up! If you need a good shag, I expect you to come to us and get one” Ginny smiled, but the tone of her voice was dead serious and brokered no argument.

“ _Oui,_ I should be okay for a few days, but I promise to get ‘a good shag’ when I need it” Fleur blushed, returning Ginny’s smile.

Ginny decided to ignore the implication or mental image of her brother ensuring that Fleur was ‘okay for a few days’ and downed her drink in one gulp. Hermione announced to the room “Ginny, I’m off to the hot tub” before skipping away to the basement spa. Ginny called after her “I’ll grab the strap-on! Coming Harry?”

Harry blushed “I’ll be down in a minute. You are welcome to join us, Fleur”

Fleur giggled “Sank you, ‘Arry. But I will go and unpack, you go and ‘ave fun”

“Well, you know your way around the house as much as we do. The room opposite the Master bedroom is yours, but know that our room is open to you too if you want to sleep with us” Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck as he does when he’s slightly embarrassed.

“Sank you again, ‘Arry. You are ze kindest man I know” Fleur bent down and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips before heading up the stairs to the bedroom. Harry burst into fits of laughter as he saw the bright red face of his wife passing Fleur on the stairs, naked except for a large strap on penis sticking out from between her legs, bouncing with every step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Besoins = urges/needs


	4. Chapter 4

Thursday had rolled around like any other day. Fleur had quickly settled in to Grimmauld Place and had seamlessly become the fourth member of the Potter’s ‘family’. The French beauty had yet to join them in bed, nor had she slept with any of them individually. The four of them were sat at the large dining table finishing off a light dinner after they had all returned from their various jobs. Harry, Ginny and Hermione had noticed that Fleur was quieter than usual, she seemed sluggish and she was somehow paler than usual. After the plates were magically vanished from the table, Fleur transfigured a glass of ice water, drank half then pressed the cold glass to her forehead with a sigh.

‘’Fleur? Are you okay?” Hermione asked quietly, leaning towards their guest.

“ _Oui_ ” Fleur nodded “is just…I need…”

“A good shag?” Hermione teased.

Fleur blushed.

“A proper pounding?” Hermione continued.

Fleur couldn’t help but smile

“A deep dicking?” Hermione kept teasing, amusing herself as much as she was amusing Fleur.

Fleur giggled out loud, drawing the attention of Ginny and Harry.

“To get fucked five ways from Friday?” Hermione laughed.

Fleur broke “Yes! I need fucking!” She practically shouted.

“Well, why didn’t you say so?” Hermione giggled, dodging the playful slap Fleur had aimed at her.

Harry and Ginny shared a look before quietly excusing themselves from the table and heading upstairs. Hermione turned to face Fleur.

“To be honest, we knew that today would probably be the day that the urges you have been trying so hard to ignore became too much. We had planned something for later tonight but, as it turns out, now seems like as good a time as any” Hermione began to explain.

Fleur looked at the brown haired witch with a slightly confused expression.

“Well, we are going to go upstairs into our room, Harry and Ginny are already up there, I’m going to put the strap-on on and me and Harry are going to spit-roast Ginny, she loves it!”

Fleur looked slightly shocked “Err…Spit Roast?”

Hermione smiled “Harry will be fucking Ginny’s mouth and I’ll fuck Ginny from behind. She loves it in the ass, we found that out the other week after she came back from the regular season. Then after a bit, we switch. What about you? What’s your kink?” Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

Fleur was slightly taken aback with how brazen and open Hermione was with their bedroom antics.

“Do you like to be dominant or do you like be dominated? Ginny loves to be dominated and used, she has to be confident and strong, being one of the best female Chasers in the world, in her public life, so when she is home, she likes to give up control and just turns into a complete cumslut, its so hot. Me, I’m the quiet, shy bookworm lawyer by day, dominant sadist by night. Since being with Harry and Ginny, I’ve really learned a lot about myself and what I like. I love when Harry fucks my ass and I like letting him take control sometimes, but I _love_ teaming up with him and just destroying Ginny ‘til she can’t stand up anymore! Who would have though it?”

Fleur was becoming incredibly turned on, even if it wasn’t for the fact that her health depended on sex, she would be ready to jump Hermione right there regardless. Fleur tried not to make it obvious that she was desperate to get laid immediately. “Umm…well…my ‘usband…I love him to take control. To use my body for ‘is pleasure” Fleur stammered.

“Ooh! Yay!” Hermione gasped before jumping up and practically dragging Fleur upstairs to the bedroom.

The sight that met Fleur and Hermione as they entered the Master bedroom caused the pair of them to gasp. Ginny was knelt on the floor with her wrists magically bound together behind her back, Harry had her bright red hair gripped hard in his fist and he was viciously fucking her mouth. Ginny’s mascara was smeared all over her face and her chin and chest glistened with saliva as she gagged on the hard cock slamming into her throat.

Fleur couldn’t tear her eyes away from Harry’s dick as he pushed his wife’s head back and forth along his length. Every few seconds, Harry would pull himself from Ginny’s slick throat and the pair were engaged in the dirtiest talk that Fleur had ever heard.

“You love this, don’t you? You little slut” Harry growled at his wife as she caught her breath.

“Mmmhmm, yes, husband” Ginny gasped.

“You were a naughty girl while you were away weren’t you?” Harry asked slowly sliding his entire cock into her mouth as he forced her to look at him in the eyes.

Ginny nodded as Harry slowly pushed into her throat. When her mouth was free, she whimpered “Yes, Husband. I couldn’t help it, I missed your cock so much. I had Daphne let me fuck her boyfriend, I was such a little slut for them. He didn’t fill me up like you do though.”

“What about your team mates?” Harry asked, bouncing his hard cock against Ginny’s tongue.

“The Chasers shared a Hotel room in Germany. Val brought a guy back after the game, I watched her fuck him and I touched myself. In the morning I let him fuck my mouth, I let him cum on my face before Val woke up” Ginny moaned. Harry knew about this little indiscretion, he had heard it from Ginny later that day but her guilt was soothed by Harry who quickly forgave her and told her that after Hermione had become their girlfriend, and Ginny’s little rendezvous with Daphne and her boyfriend, he could forgive something as simple as a cheeky blowjob if the mood took her.

As Fleur stood and listened to Ginny telling her husband how she had been a naughty girl whilst she was away, Hermione had gotten undressed and was wearing the long strap-on, she wrapped her arms around the French witch and whispered into her ear;

“Our safe word is ‘Pineapple’”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Pineapple is a good safe word, it can be said clearly even with a gag in your mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

Before the word had registered in her head, Fleur found herself being flung onto the bed. Hermione knelt beside where she landed, wand in hand. With a flurry of movements, Hermione had magically disappeared Fleur’s clothes and bound her hands in a mirror of Ginny. Fleur rolled onto her back and her eyes widened as Hermione dived onto her and forced their lips together. Fleur melted into the kiss and let out a small moan as Hermione’s tongue entered her mouth. Fleur felt the bed shift as Harry flung Ginny in a similar way next to where Fleur was laying. Hermione pulled away from the kiss and stood next to Harry, the pair eyed up the two submissive women on the bed. Hermione wrapped herself around Harry, kissing him on the lips and down his jaw and neck. “Which one shall we break first, darling?” Hermione asked, gently stroking Harry’s slick cock. “I dunno, coin toss?” Harry suggested, conjuring a Galleon out of the air.

“Heads Ginny, Tails Fleur” Hermione called as Harry flipped the coin off his thumb.

The two bound witches watched in eager anticipation as the coin bounced on the bed in between them. Ginny squeaked with excitement when the coin finally settled, head side up.

Harry levitated his wife along the bed until she was between him and Hermione. Ginny quickly resumed her ravenous blowjob on her husband as Hermione buried her face into Ginny’s ass and began to lick at the red-head’s pussy and anus. The cries and moans Ginny was making every time Harry stopped fucking her throat told Hermione she was thoroughly enjoying being eaten out. Taking a moment to spit a large wad of saliva onto her girlfriends asshole. Ginny whipped her head around to look at the bushy haired witch as she quickly figured out what was next.

“Mmm, fuck my ass baby” she whined at her girlfriend, before returning to her husband’s cock.

Hermione gently pushed the end of the rubber cock into Ginny’s ass, the red-head squealed around Harry’s thick length as she felt herself open up to the dildo. Fleur watched with rapt attention as Ginny was roughly fucked from both ends, Harry slamming into her throat and Hermione filling her ass. The little voice telling her she was next sent wave after wave of arousal straight between her legs. It wasn’t long before Ginny collapsed onto the bed screaming, she had yet to get used to how intense climaxing from anal was. Hermione quickly cast a cleaning charm on the 9 inch phallus that had been entirely inside Ginny’s ass. Fleur’s eyes flicked away from the twitching Potter girl as she realised that both Harry and Hermione was staring at her.

Fleur rolled onto her back and opened her legs “‘Arry, ‘Ermionee, _je te veux tous les deux en mois”_

Quick as a flash, Hermione had dropped onto the bed and rolled Fleur on top of her. The french witch gasped with pleasure as she felt the rubber toy enter her wet pussy, Fleur began to buck her hips as Hermione thrust up into her. Harry waved his hand and released Fleur and Ginny’s wrists with windless magic. Ginny had recovered and had crawled over to the two women, she began to kiss Fleur on the shoulders and caress her tits as the silver haired part-Veela bounced on Hermione’s strap-on. Hermione tugged at Ginny’s legs and she moved to straddle Hermione’s face, lowering her pussy down to her girlfriend’s waiting tongue. Ginny’s eyes fluttered closed as she felt her lover’s tongue dancing on her clit, Fleur had begun to kiss and nibble at Ginny’s neck which enticed a loud moan from the red-head. Harry stood in awe at the debauched scene before him, his three most cherished girls in a perfect triangle, each one desperate to bring the others to climax.

After a minute of riding Hermione and exploring Ginny with her tongue and lips, Fleur realised that someone was missing from the mass of bodies. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Harry staring at her, stroking his length. Fleur had one arm around Ginny’s shoulder, hand buried in her hair. With her other hand she reached back and gripped her rear, spreading herself for him. Harry watched as the flesh coloured rubber penis slammed in and out of Fleur’s pristine snatch.

“ _Baise mon cul,_ ’Arry. I want you in my ass” Fleur groaned.

Harry didn’t need to be asked twice. He jumped on to the bed and positioned himself behind Fleur, Hermione slowed down her thrusts so that Harry could line himself up. Ginny began placing loving kisses all over Fleur’s face and mouth as Harry slowly but firmly slid himself into her back passage. Fleur’s breath caught as she was filled up in both holes, as Harry’s cock settled into her she let out a deep guttural groan. After a few seconds to allow her to get used to the sensation, Fleur signalled that she was ready. Harry and Hermione began a gentle pace, one thrusting in as the other pulled back. Fleur’s cries raised in pitch until she was incapable of making noise that could be heard by humans.

Harry and Hermione fucked Fleur like she had never been fucked before. She had brought a friend into her bed with Bill more than once, but it was always another girl, usually an old acquaintance from Beauxbatons. She had never had more than one cock at once, even if one was made of rubber. Once the two had found a rhythm, Fleur’s orgasms came fast, hard and often. Time had completely lost all meaning for Fleur, she dint know if they had been going for hours or seconds. All she knew was pleasure, her eyes had rolled back and any noise she made was just incoherent grunts and moans. Ginny was whispering sweet nothings into her ear, Harry and Hermione were verbally degrading her, calling her a slut and asking if Bill ever made her cum that hard. She was in heaven.

Feeling both used and loved in equal measure, she silently thanked Bill for suggesting she stay with these wonderful sexy people whilst he was away as yet another orgasm tore through her.

The combined atmosphere of four people furiously fucking each other and the feel of a damn perfect part-Veela asshole squeezing his cock sent Harry to the edge much quicker than usual. He had lost track of how long he had been thrusting into Fleur’s ass but he could feel himself losing control.

“ _*ugh*_ Fleur * _mmm*_ gonna * _urgh*_ cum” Harry gasped, unsure if Fleur could hear him, or even if she cared.

“ _Oui, interne,_ ‘Arry. Inside, please!” Fleur gasped.

After a few more thrusts, Harry emptied himself deep inside Fleur with a roar. Both Fleur and Harry slumped forward pushing Ginny back onto the pillows, Hermione rolled out from under them as they all collapsed onto the bed. Ginny, Harry and Hermione snuggled in close to the twitching Veela, they all stroked her hair and whispered soothing words to her in french.

After a few minutes, Fleur returned to her senses. “ _Mon dieu…merci,_ you sree. Zat was… _incroyable! ‘_ Ermionee, you ‘av not cum _”_

“Mmm, don’t worry about me, tonight was all about you” Hermione hummed, gently caressing Fleur’s sweat soaked hair.

“Welcome to our home, Fleur. You are always welcome” Ginny whispered, before the four lovers slowly drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry woke up to the sound of soft giggling and whispers. As he groggily opened his eyes, he saw a blur of brown, silver-yellow and orange. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and the colours came back into focus. Hermione was on his left, Ginny was on his right and Fleur was laying between his legs. All three of them were naked and clearly waiting for him to wake up and join in with whatever they had planned.

“Ah, ‘Arry! Good morning!” Fleur said with a smile as she noticed Harry had woken up.

“Morning! What are you three up to? Mischief, I hope” Harry grunted, stretching his arms.

“We were just telling stories” Ginny giggled, sharing a look with Hermione.

“Oh really?” Harry smirked.

“ _Oui,_ zey were telling me about some of ze naughty parties zat ‘appen ‘ere” Fleur smiled.

“Yeah things can get pretty wild here” Harry chuckled.

“‘Ow rude of you to not invite me to zees parties” Fleur teased.

“Bill would have my eyes out!” Harry protested in all seriousness.

“Let me worry about my ‘usband” Fleur giggled.

“Well as long as you are staying here then you are always invited to our parties!” Harry smiled.

“And after?” Fleur asked.

“We will be sure to invite you” Harry said, swallowing down the nervousness.

“Mmm _, merci._ I will ‘ave to tell Gabby to come visit soon, I’m sure she would love your…’ospitality” Fleur said, cocking an eyebrow at Harry.

Harry gulped. Clearly Gabby had neglected to mention to her sister that she had somehow gotten him and Ginny to agree to host her 16th Birthday after party at their house. The couple had transfigured their spa into a luxury pool and, orchestrated by Ginny mostly, by the end of the night everyone had gotten naked. What happened between Ginny, Harry, Gabby and her three best friends…Harry will take to his grave.

“How are you feeling now, after last night?” Harry asked, quickly changing the subject.

“Ah! _Zut alor…_ I feel amazing ‘Arry. My magic feels like it could last for weeks!” Fleur gushed, the gratitude was palpable from her.

“I’m glad we could help” Harry smiled, sitting up on his elbows.

“Hopefully now you should feel like you can come to us any time you feel the need to ‘top up’” Hermione added, kissing the Veela on her shoulder.

Fleur nuzzled Hermione’s hair as the young witch’s lips pressed onto her shoulder. Fleur’s eyes fell on the duvet where Harry’s legs met, she bit her bottom lip as she gently peeled the covers back. Harry’s eyes grew wide as his sister-in-law exposed his semi-erect member.

“Oh, Fleur! I thought you said you could go for weeks before you need another shag!” Ginny said, almost sarcastically.

“ _Oui,_ but ‘Arry has been so kind to allow me into your ‘ome, it may be a while before I _need_ zis…but right now I _want_ zis” Fleur purred, gently stroking Harry’s hardening cock.

Ginny and Hermione needed no further convincing, shuffling closer, they began kissing and licking Harry’s dick. Harry grabbed some pillows and stuffed them behind his back so he could free his hands to gently stroke and caress his lovers. Harry quickly became fully hard. Ginny positioned herself so she could pop both of his balls into her mouth, Hermione stretched out her tongue and began licking him along the base of his cock and Fleur began to lick and kiss the tip. Harry’s head rolled back as the three witches lavished attention on his dick.

“Mmm, did you know ‘Arry? Ze french invented blowjobs” Fleur grinned between gentle licks.

With that statement, Fleur took him into her mouth and began to suck him. Harry’s head flopped back, it must have been something about Veela physiology, but Harry had never felt anything close to how good this particular blowjob felt. Actually, he had…he remembered Gabby and how it felt when she had gone down on him, it was definitely a Veela thing.

The three witches hummed and giggled as they took it in turns to bring Harry to climax. They each took his length in as far as they could. Fleur looked on with admiration as Hermione and Ginny both expertly deepthroated him. After they each had filled their throats with him, Fleur looked at them each with a mischievous glint in her eye.

“Watch zis!” She declared before she took Harry completely into her throat, she didn’t even stop at the back of her mouth like the other two had to. She slid him all the way in and once he had reached his base, her mouth opened wider than it should and she drew his balls in with her tongue. Once she had absolutely all of him in her mouth, she darted her tongue out once more and gently licked his anus. Harry moaned at how good it felt to be completely engulfed by Fleur’s warm mouth. Fleur held him for at least a minute before releasing him with a gasp.

“Oh my gods! How did you do that?” Ginny gasped as the Veela released her husband.

“We Veela are avian. Like birds, we can open our mouths much wider zan ‘umans can. Allzou we don’t do it often. We can alzo control our sroats so I can massage ‘Arry when ‘ee is all ze way in my mouth” Fleur blushed.

“I am so jealous right now” Ginny grinned.

The three witches resumed their three-way blowjob, their combined skills ensuring that Harry’s cock was completely covered in a warm wet mouth at all times. Harry was lost in the incredible sensation as he was expertly blown by the three gorgeous women he shared his life with. Soon he could feel the familiar build up of his own orgasm.

“Girls, I’m getting close” he stammered through gritted teeth.

The three witches pressed their cheeks together and placed the head of Harry’s cock on the tips of their outstretched tongues. They began to stroke him at the same time, each one urging him on to completion.

“Mmm, Harry, cum on our faces” Ginny sighed

“Yeah, we want your cum, let us taste it” Hermione moaned

 _“Oui ‘Arry, éjacule. Jouir sur nos visages”_ Fleur’s french sounded like the most erotic thing to Harry and the other girls.

Letting go, Harry flung his head back with a loud groan as he exploded. Thick ropes of cum arced out in random directions, coating the faces, tongues and hands of the three girls eagerly waiting for it. As he came down from the high of orgasm, Fleur, Ginny and Hermione savoured the milky fluid that covered them, licking what they could from his twitching cock and sucking the cum off their fingers and hands. The four lovers just lay in the afterglow, humming in satisfaction as the three girls cleaned themselves of as much cum as they could find on themselves. Each one savouring the distinct taste of the man they loved in their own way. If the next three months will be as fun as this, then Fleur thought she would be just fine at the Potters’.


End file.
